


Ladder

by Mari_Sinpai



Series: Twitter prompts to start the new year well [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: Shiro may or may not have a bit of a secret.---Prompt 1: Ladder for Sheith





	Ladder

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and written on the bus on my phone.

Before Shiro and Adam broke up, Shiro was never really a wild guy. He'd follow the rules, told other people to follow them as well, and hardly fooled around. Whether this was his own decision or Adam's was unclear, but Shiro behaved.

He was a good boy.

Then, Adam and Shiro separated, and slowly but steadily, Shiro stopped giving less fucks. He returned to the parties he once joined, began drinking again, and even considered a tattoo or two. Or six, each with it's own story, some with more alcohol involved than others.

Unlike Shiro, Keith always was a bit like that. He wasn't as social and outgoing as Shiro was, but he loved to drink, loved the septum he had pierced himself (though with Shiro's help, how considerate of him) and loved to fool around.

The next drinking session would be no exception, though fooling around with Shiro had gotten to an entirely different level. Before they would kiss, get a little handsy, and then pass out from the amount of booze they had both consumed. This time, though, they were both hard in their pants, yearning for more.

"Alright, so before you undress me," Shiro started with a hiccup and a loud giggle and looked at Keith with a lazy blink. "You'll have to know I have a ladder in my pants."

"A ladder?" Keith asked, laughing drunkenly before he unbuttoned the man's pants, tugged it down, and took out Shiro's dick. He wasn't sure what he thought Shiro meant, but he figured it would've been some kind of metaphor for how huge he was supposed to be.

Suddenly, though, he understood what he meant with "ladder".

"Oh." Keith breathed, trailing his thumb over the few metal studs going down the base of the man's cock. "You mean this kind of ladder."

Keith knew Shiro had gone wild after his breakup, but this was something else. Something unexpected. Something admirable.

"Yeah, what other kind of ladder?"

"God I don't know, that you're like, huge or something. Not this." Keith said, bending down to examine the piercings. There weren't many, like four but it was still something. He looked up to look at Shiro, who was now just blushing, probably both in shame and from the alcohol.

"Cool." Keith simply said, pushing himself forward and lapped his tongue over the small metal balls, down from the base up to the head of his cock. He could feel Shiro shudder--so that turned him on, huh?

He lapped again, and again, rougher each time, feeling the piercings roll under his tongue, hearing Shiro moan louder and louder.

Looked like Keith was going to have a lot of fun with that "ladder" of his.


End file.
